Its Not Christmas Without You (Simonette)
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jeanette is tired of hiding her crush on Simon. She wants to tell him, but in the right way. It's Chipettes and Company to the rescue to come up with the perfect idea for Jeanette. The question is, will it work? Simonette Oneshot.


**Hi guys, EmilyAnaya19 here. I have a new Simonette one shot. I don't own the Chipmunks, chipettes Ki Chassidy or Julia. The OC's belong To KiBoy, The Simonette254, and .67. I also don't own it's not Chrsitmas without you by Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gilles, and Ariana Grande. **

**Enjoy the story. **

**Jeanette's POV **

It was Christmas Eve. I was so excited. We had gotten all the decorations up, well most of them that is. Alvin and Ki were playing foot ball and knocked down a string of lights and Toby had popped the santa inflatable with his dart gun he got last year for Christmas. Seriously Santa a dart gun?

Anyway. Dave and Aunt Jackie had gone to get new ones leaving Toby in charge of me Brittany Eleanore, Alvin, Simon Theodore, Ki Corey Julia and Chassidy. Not their best idea. It was fun though. Me and the girls helped make Christmas cookies and write christmas cards.

When Dave and Aunt Jackie got back. Ki Simon and Alvin went out to help with the new decorations. I sighed. I was the only one out of my sisters and friends who didn't have a boyfriend. But I had a crush on Simon. Shh don't tell anyone. I liked him I just didn't know how to tell him. Stupid I know. If I told Brittany, she'd laugh. Simon is too nerdy for her. Theadore asked out Ellie so she wouldn't understand. Chassidy and Micheal have known each other longer, and Ki and Correy kinda just, happened. I was miserable. Ba Humbug I thought to my self.

"Hey Jean, Merry Christmas" called Brittany.

"Hmm oh thanks Britt" I said.

"What's wrong Jeanie" asked Corey. "You seem kind of sad".

"Yeah its Christmas Eve you should be excited" said Chassidy.

"Its nothing I promise." I said. "I'm just not that into the Holiday spirit".

"But Jeanette, Christmas is your favorite holiday" said Eleanore.

"I know Im just not feeling it" I said.

"Okay Jeanette what's wrong you can tell us anything" said Julia.

"Yeah we're your friends" added Chassiy.

"You'll laugh" I said.

"No we won't" they said simultainuosly.

"Jean we'd never laugh at you" Exclaimed Correy.

"Promise" I asked. I knew I could trust them, I just wanna be sure.

"We promise" they replied.

Here goes I thought "I-I...IminlovewithSimon". I said quickly.

"What" asked Julia

"Pardon me" said Correy

"Alright Okay I'll say it" I exclaimed. "I'm in love with Simon and I have been since the Island"!

There was an akward slice then the girls erupted into squeals.

"Aaahhhhhh that's sooooo cuuuuute" giggled Eleanore.

"HA" Exclaimed Julia. "You guys owe me 5 dollars each".

"Wait what" I asked a big confused at what was going on.

"We kinda sorta bet that you would confess your crush on Simon before the end if the year" explained Chassidy.

"You knew" I gasped.

"No we just sorta guessed". Explained Julia.

"I'm not sure wether I should scold you for betting on my love life" I started "Or applaud you for knowing me so well". I finished.

The girls laughed.

"So how are you going to tell him" asked Brittany.

"We'll Im not sure" I said.

"We'll start thinking about it because we have our charity concert tonight" said Brittany.

"Our concert" exclaimed Correy. She ran and pulled some red white and green fabric from the closets. "I have an idea"!

Later That Night

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile backstage.

"Ellie I LOVE these dresses" exclaimed Jeanette.

"Hahaha thanks guys" the now white and green clad chipette said.

"Jean are you ready for this" asked Correy as she adjusted her head set.

"Yeah" she said. "I'm a little nervous" the chipette confessed. "But I have to do this".

"Atta girl" said Chassidy patting her twin on the back.

"Lets do this" said Julia. And the girls walked in stage.

**Simin's POV**

Me Alvin Theodore Ki Luc Lucas Michael Dave and Aunt Jackie sat in the front row at the Christmas Charity Concert.

As the lights dimmed and a spotlight fell onto the center stage as the Plat form rise up with Jeanette Corey and Chassidy on it! They looked stunning. They were wearing a Santa Claus dresses but it was purple for Jeanette, pink for Correy and blue for Chassidy instead if red.

Behind them were Julia Brittany and Elanore. Who were also wearing Santa Claus dresses. Green for Ellie, red for Britt, an Julia was wearing an orange one. And they were all wearing Santas hats.

Normal POV

Brittany nodded to the DJ as the music started.

**Jeanette: **Carolers singing

Sleigh bells are ringing

It's that time of year

Everyone's toasting

Chestnuts are roasting

Christmas time is near

**Chassidy:**Something's missing and I'm wishing

Wishing that you knew

**Correy:** How much it would mean to spend this

Christmas time with you

**Julia: **So if you feel it coming

**Eleanore:** On this special day

Brittany: Just trust your heart

Don't let your head get in the way

**Correy Chassidy Julia:** Cause it's Christmas

And the start of something new

**Brittany Jeanette Eleanore:** Oh it's Christmas

And I hope you will feel it too

**Julia:** Candy canes and mistletoe

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

**All: **But all of it means nothing

Without you

**Jeanette: **Just for a minute, you get a feeling.

Look up in the sky.

Santa's here, so get in the spirit.

Just give it a try.

Children beaming and I'm dreaming

Hoping that it's true.

**Jeanette Correy:** Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!

**Eleanore**: So if you feel it comin'

**Brittany:** On the special day,

**Julia Jeanette: **just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say

**All: **That it's Christmas!

And the start of something new.

Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too.

Jeanette sang the last part with all her might beaming at Simon down in the audience. Then he couldn't help himself. Simon ran and jumped on stage and sang the next part of the song

**Simon:** Everyone together sing.

Silver bells, and golden rings.

But all of it means nothing,

**Britany: **Without you. (No no no)

**Correy Julia:** It's not Christmas without you-you-you [x3]

While Correy and Julia sang their part. Simon graves Jeanette's free hand, spun her around and then in front of the entire audience, he kissed her.

"It's not Christmas without you." They all finished on a strong note and the crown went nuts.

Then Simon took the microphone. "Ahem ahem-hem Hi my names is Simon and there are some things I need to do now before I forget." He said. "First of all: Girls that was a very good song a great way to open the show". The audience cheered. "And second of all there's a very special chipette of like to adress".

This was it! The moment she'd been fantasizing about for ever!

"Jeanette Miller, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend"?

The audience and the girls went "awwwwww".

Jeanette beamed. She couldn't believe it. She took the microphone from him. "YES" she exclaimed giving him a hug. "Because, it's not Christmas without you"!

**Okay guys there it is. Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
